


Caveman Techniques

by NightOwlFury



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, POV Third Person, genuinely can't think of anything, maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlFury/pseuds/NightOwlFury
Summary: Koganegawa: Hey everybody!!! We’re throwing a little get-together in honor of us making it to Nationals!!! 😤 It’s gonna be at Aone’s place next Satruday at 17 >:) hope u all can make it!!!!!!Or Dateko throws a party and Goshiki helps Koganegawa light a fire in his heart.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Caveman Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzy_scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/gifts).



> My secret holiday exchange gift for Scarf!!! I hope u like it :3  
> Includes mild manga spoilers.

It wasn’t that Goshiki was surprised to receive a message from him – they texted fairly often and had grown to be good friends. The surprise was in the fact that the message was a group text to everyone from the past year’s training camp.

  
_Koganegawa: Hey everybody!!! We’re throwing a little get-together in honor of us making it to Nationals!!! 😤 It’s gonna be at Aone’s place next Satruday at 17 >:) hope u all can make it!!!!!!_

  
Goshiki felt his eye twitch and his lip quirk up.

  
_Goshiki: rubbing it in our faces are you? >:|_  


He shoved his phone back into his pocket as he walked through the school halls to his next class, not expecting an answer right away. He pondered whether or not to go to the “little get-together.” Knowing Koganegawa, it was going to be a bit bigger than he implied, but that wasn’t necessarily a problem for Goshiki.

  
His phone started pinging as he entered his classroom. Sitting down, Goshiki pulled it out and opened up the messages since he still had a couple minutes before class officially started.

  
_Koganegawa: nooooo :P we just wanna celebrate and i havent seen some of you in a while_

  
_Kanji: you better show up tsutomu!!!!_

  
_Hinata: oh hell yeah party!!! ill make the second-years come >:D_

  
_Tsukishima: what no_

  
_Hinata: can i invite some other friends?!_

  
_Koganegawa: sure!!! the more the merrier >:)_

  
Goshiki smiled and pocketed his phone.

•••

More and more people started confirming their attendance to the Dateko party as the days went by. Eventually, Goshiki decided he should go, because it seemed like a good way to take some of the pressure of school off. Plus, he wanted to see his friends again.

  
He pulled out his phone and opened the groupchat to confirm with Koganegawa. The last few messages from earlier that day were visible.

  
_Kindaichi: Should we bring anything? Like food or drinks or wtv_

  
_Koganegawa: only if u want!! we’ll have snacks but extra food is welcome >:)_

  
Goshiki laughed under his breath. Both Koganegawa and Hinata seemed to be particularly fond of those emojis, and it had rubbed off a little on Goshiki.

  
Goshiki: I should be able to make it

  
There. That’s nonchalant enough, right? Goshiki shook his head. Why was he worried about that anyway?

  
_Koganegawa: >;)_

  
…Huh?

  
“Since when does Koganegawa send you winky face emojis?”

  
Goshiki jumped and turned to find Shirabu looking over his shoulder nosily.

  
“Shirabu!” Goshiki shoved his phone back in his bag. Maybe texting during practice was a bad idea, actually. His upperclassman’s question only registers in Goshiki’s mind after attempting to hide the evidence. “Uh well. I don’t know. He likes emojis?”

  
Shirabu squinted at him, as though he was measuring his blood temperature with his eyes or something. “He’s the tall setter from Dateko right?”

  
Goshiki nodded, averting eye contact as he tried to slide away back to the court.

  
Shirabu kept looking at him. Goshiki wanted to shout at him to stop dissecting him with his eyes or whatever. “What? He’s having a party on Saturday that I’m going to,” he confessed in an attempt to make Shirabu blink.

  
Shirabu raised an eyebrow (shouldn’t his eyes be burning by now?). “Okay. Have fun, don’t get pregnant.” He turned to leave, mildly chuckling at his own joke as Goshiki’s head began to sizzle in embarrassment. Why would he get pregnant?

  
Okay, whatever, Shirabu’s just being weird again. That won’t keep Goshiki from looking forward to seeing his friends again.

•••

It was a bit bigger than a little get-together. Arriving at Aone’s house was somewhat jarring. It was a fairly big house, meaning it could hold a lot of teenagers.

  
Most people had arrived by the time Goshiki showed up a few minutes late – because he didn’t want to look too eager for…some reason.

  
He wasn’t spared too much of a glance when he entered the house, since everyone was already busy socializing and/or shoving their mouths full of snacks. Soon enough, however, he was spotted.

  
“Goshiki-kun!” Hinata beamed at him from across the room, pushing through the crowd to greet him. “This is so much fun, Aone has so many snacks in the kitchen and everyone’s so cool!”

  
Goshiki grinned. “I just got here! Do you know where Koganegawa is?”

  
Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, he’s out back with a bunch of people on the patio thing. I’ll show you!” He turned on his heel and shimmied his way back through the crowd, leaving Goshiki to apologetically shove his way through in pursuit.

  
The short head of red hair popped up again by a door past the kitchen, which Goshiki and he had paused briefly in to grab some cans of soda and pretzels. “Out here!”

  
Out on the patio area behind the house, Goshiki eyes were immediately drawn to the group crowded around an unlit fire pit. Specifically, a tall blond guy wearing ridiculous red sunglasses that were shaped like flames. He was hunched over the fire pit with two stones.

  
“Kogane, you’re never gonna light the fire using caveman techniques,” Futakuchi muttered at his kouhai from his seat on some of the patio furniture. Aone sat beside him looking about as amused as his face could get.

  
Hinata bounded up to the group. “He’s still at it?”

  
“Yeah, won’t let us look for a lighter,” Kunimi grumbled, burrowing further into his jacket.

  
Hinata was snickering as Goshiki approached the pit. He raised his eyebrows as he watched Koganegawa hit the rocks together in an attempt to spark a fire.

  
“How long has he been at it?” He mumbled to Tsukishima, who stood beside him watching the events as though he was only mildly entertained.

  
“Ten minutes or so,” Tsukishima responded, smirking slightly and taking a sip of his drink.

  
Goshiki snorted and brought his own soda up to his mouth. Looking around, he recognized most of the people on the patio, but he supposed he should since they were likely all volleyball players. There was one kind of short bird-looking guy talking to Hinata that he couldn’t place, but otherwise they all looked like teams he had met or played with in the past. He waved to Kindaichi and Kunimi across the fire pit, and they waved back from their place beside a very focused Koganegawa.

  
The minutes continued to tick by and Goshiki joined some of the conversations taking place around the pit. At one point Hinata and Kageyama got into a competition over who could finish a can of soda the fastest, which was hilarious to watch: technically Hinata’s can was empty first, but a lot of the drink ended up splattered on the bricks below, and Kageyama made sure to point this out.  
Goshiki laughed as he drank his own soda, glancing back around. Most people had dispersed from watching Koganegawa bang rocks beside the fire pit, so he approached the blond. “How much longer d’you think it’ll take?”

  
Koganegawa finally looked up, peering at Goshiki through his sunglasses – which he was wearing for God knows what reason, since the sun had already set. Seeing it was Goshiki, his eyes lit up. “Tsutomu! You made it!” He grinned. “I’m sure I’m gonna get it soon,” he declared, shifting his attention back to the stones in his hands.

  
“Have you tried different rocks?” Goshiki pondered, tapping his finger on his chin. He looked around and spotted where Koganegawa must have gotten his own rocks from, a rock garden further past the patio. He moved closer and picked up two rocks that looked to be a decent size. Coming back to the pit, he handed the stones to Koganegawa.

  
Koganegawa frowned in thought before putting his rocks down and taking the ones offered to him by Goshiki. He began to hit them together a few times as Goshiki watched. This might still take a while, Goshiki thought, laughing a little to himself under his breath. Koganegawa was certainly dedicated. His focused expression was also interesting to watch. His eyebrows furrowed together in a way that made him look more confused than angry, and his lips formed a small pout as he stared at the rocks unblinkingly, squinting every few seconds as the rocks smacked together. The black streak in his hair hung limply in front of his eyes, and every so often Koganegawa would blow a puff of air up at it. It was kind of cute.

  
Goshiki paused. Cute? He shook his head and raised his soda to take a big gulp.

  
It was at this moment that luck finally sided with Koganegawa, and a few sparks flew out of the rocks’ collision. They landed on the logs of the fire pit and flames slowly picked up. Koganegawa whooped just as Goshiki nearly blew soda out of his nose.

  
Everyone turned to see the flames starting to rise and cheered. Some simply looked on in surprise as Koganegawa started dancing around the fire (i.e., Tsukishima and Kunimi).

  
Goshiki lifted his arms excitedly and Koganegawa seemed to take this as an invitation to hug him excitedly. The air left Goshiki’s lungs as Koganegawa nearly lifted him off the patio.

  
“We did it!! Thanks Tsutomu!!” Koganegawa set Goshiki back down and beamed at him through his ridiculous sunglasses. Those sunglasses were so stupid but Goshiki loved them, which made their placement on Koganegawa’s face fitting.

  
Goshiki’s eyes bugged out. Ah. His chest felt almost as bright as the flames of the fire pit.

  
Goshiki blinked a few times before grinning back at his friend. “‘course, Kanji.”

  
Koganegawa’s face may have looked a little red, but maybe that was just the firelight.


End file.
